


So much fun, until it's gone

by FPwoper



Series: Fun and Games in the Cage [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allusion to Rape, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Dean Winchester, Discussion of Torture, Dubcon Kissing, M/M, Seeing Dean Winchester, Strip Poker, The Cage Is A Fun Place Full of Fun Games, none actually happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: What if it wasn’t Sam who went to the Cage with Michael and Lucifer, but rather Dean?Also, Michael and Lucifer do get bored.SPN Kink Bingo square: Dean/LuciferSPN ABO Bingo square: Strip poker





	So much fun, until it's gone

**Author's Note:**

> What if it wasn’t Sam who went to the Cage with Michael and Lucifer, but rather Dean?  
> Also, Michael and Lucifer do get bored.  
> Disclaimer: I’m so muddy on canon, sorry if I butchered it.  
> Also, this is unedited and unbetad. This is the second and last fic in the Dean-in-the-Cage “Fun and Games in the Cage” series.  
> The dubcon is because of dubious consent relating to archangels in general and Dean not being asked for consent before being kissed. Also on the tag for both Blind and Seeing Dean Winchester: his sight is taken away and given back several times in this fic.  
> Discussion of torture & Allusion to rape: Lucifer and Michael banter about what to do when Dean can’t lose any clothes anymore, this is two sentences.
> 
> SPN Kink Bingo square: Dean/Lucifer  
> SPN ABO Bingo square: Strip poker

*****

Eventually, the archangels give him back his sight. Lucifer says it’s because it’s no fun just playing games for blind people, and Michael says it’s to make Lucifer shut up.

Whatever the reason, Dean is happy to see again, although he can’t see much. The Cage seems to be consisting mainly of darkness, until one of the archangels grace him with their presence and literally light up the room.

That night, or day, or whatever, they play a weird version of poker. Apparently angels have different rules from humans, and this puts Dean at a severe disadvantage. Still, once he gets the hang of the entire thing, he manages to beat them, and of course that angers both Michael and Lucifer – who apparently can’t handle _any_ losses at all.

That night, he sleeps without his eyes again.

 

**

After a few... days? weeks? Dean doesn’t even know how much time has elapsed, but Dean’s vision is restored pretty soon after when Lucifer starts moaning about not being able to play any ‘exciting’ games. They play Monopoly, which is a terrible choice, really.

Michael wins and throws a fit when Lucifer demands a rematch because Michael must have cheated. Dean sighs and just resets the playing board to start again.

He likes his eyes too much to go against either of the archangels right now.

 

***

The third game is Twister, and Dean knows he’s going to regret that one before he even starts. They decide to play this with a point system in one-on-one matches rather than putting three people on the mat. Although the archangels could have used their grace to spin for hands, feet and colours, Dean’s afraid it would just result in Lucifer and Michael fighting over who cheated by calling out something that wasn’t on the board at all.

Honestly, Dean is getting tired of playing referee between two beings immensely more powerful than himself.

Dean decides to remember not to play Twister ever again with Michael and Lucifer. They don’t fight over the board, but they cheat by keeping themselves upright with their grace. He declares himself the winner out of desperation, and resignedly lets the angels take his eyes again. He can’t see shit when they’re gone, anyway.

 

****

The fourth game is where it starts to go wrong. Lucifer wants to play poker again, but this time according to the human rules, since, as Lucifer says, “Michael won’t know the rules which makes it a little easier to beat him”. Dean settles in around the table and Lucifer deals the cards. There’s a gleam in his eyes that Dean doesn’t really like all that much, but he figures he can’t get away anyway, so he’s... resigned to whatever is going to happen.

“We don’t have anything to bet,” Michael notes.

“You’re an archangel,” Dean says snidely. “Aren’t you supposed to dislike betting?”

“I’m in the Cage, Dean,” Michael says, voice low. “I’m literally in Hell. Why wouldn’t I indulge while I can?”

“I have a plan,” Lucifer says, like they didn’t just walk into the trap he’s been setting up since even proposing to play poker again.

“Of course you do,” Dean mutters. He knows the angel can hear him, but he doesn’t appear to actually care this time around. Lucifer ignores him.

“Let’s play strip poker!”

Dean sighs, suppressing the need to run away from the archangels. Truth or dare didn’t work out great for him, and while he knows that he’s good at poker, he also knows that he doesn’t stand a chance of winning from the archangels, who will undoubtedly cheat just because they want some entertainment.

Dean ignores everything around him and just plays. He’s doing pretty well, whereas Michael is already free of his... robe. Dean politely doesn’t watch and just continues to concentrate on his cards and those before him.

Michael doesn’t lose any other rounds, but Dean does, and Lucifer is smirking at him. Dean doesn’t feel fear anymore, but he does feel apprehensive. Fear is for people who haven’t been with these archangels for way too long in a place where time is immeasurable.

When Dean loses another round, Lucifer leans in. “Now that you can’t undress any further–”

Michael interrupts before Lucifer can finish that sentence. “We can always flay the flesh off his bones?”

“We’re not doing that, brother,” Lucifer says, sneer on his face. “I value his flesh too much for that.” Lucifer looks Dean up and down and smirks again. “No, I’ve got a way better idea.”

He gets up from his chair and walks over to Dean’s, putting his hands on Dean’s shoulder and leaning in slightly too close. “I demand a kiss.”

“What if I decline the offer?” Dean says. He doesn’t _want_ to taunt the archangel, but he doesn’t necessarily feel like kissing two archangels while down there in the Cage. He can’t help but think about what is going to happen when they’ve crossed that threshold. There’s no way it’s going to stop at that.

Lucifer shrugs. “We’ll just have to come up with something else, then, won’t we?”

Dean swallows, and then sighs in defeat. “Okay.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Lucifer says, and he leans in to plant a kiss on Dean’s lips. It’s softer than Dean expected, but it’s over soon, too, and Dean exhales softly when Lucifer stalks back to his chair only to start clearing up the cards. Dean’s mind is shaken up, and he doesn’t quite understand what is happening.

“Are we done?” Michael asks, apparently just as stumped as Dean is.

“Yes,” Lucifer says. “Dean clearly lost, and we can keep on demanding stuff from him, but I won’t go into that territory with him, and I’m guessing that neither will you, since he’s the Righteous Man. So yes, I’m packing up the games. Let’s just sleep until we can leave again.”

Both archangels leave after cleaning up the stack of games, and Dean is left on his own in the dark again.

That’s fine by Dean. There’s no way he’s getting rescued, and while it’s nice knowing that Michael and Lucifer won’t do anything to him, he doesn’t quite trust their promise. For now, they won’t do anything. Who knows what happens in the future. Definitely not Dean, that’s who, and Dean sighs. He’d best try to get some sleep, too. This might be the end of the games, but that doesn’t mean the angels will leave him alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
